


Taste of Fall

by OwlliesPonies



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comforting, Fluff, Grumpy!Dipper, Halloween, Human!Bill, M/M, Nothing to do with the show, Older!Dipper, Older!Mabel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Fluff, Sweetheart!Mabel, fall/autumn, happy fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlliesPonies/pseuds/OwlliesPonies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher lives in the Shack now, and struggles with his crush on the 19 year old Dipper Pines<br/>Halloween fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted New Start because it reminded me too much about All That Glitters, which is my favourite fic of all times! Go read it!  
> So, here is a new one, it'll have way longer chapters c:
> 
> Also I'd love to hear what you think!

The blonde demon hovered humming around the Mystery Shack, looking for the Pines twins, more specifically his Pine Tree, who this year was in charge of the Halloween party. He wanted to pick on Dipper. His reactions was always priceless. Priceless and cute. However, the last part wasn't something Bill was ever going to admit, of course. He shuttered when getting outside. The sun was shining, but it didn't really have any power in October. It wasn't too bad for the blond, since Mabel had given him a sweater for what she had made his birthday. He didn't have one, so she had made it October 1st. This odd celebration of mortality wasn't something Bill would ever understand. He liked it, though, it was almost like being worshipped a whole day. The sweater was yellow with pyramid pattern in the bottom and a tiny, black bowtie knitted into the front of the neck hole. It fit him, he thought. He especially liked the light blue details knitted around the chest-part. Small runes. Shooting Star sure knew what she was doing with the yarn.

 

"Hey, bro-bro! You're coming? I need help with this ghost!"

"Mabel, please, it's the fifth time you've called me over. I have things to do too, y'know. Make Stan or Soos help you next time." The tall brunet said, yet slowly and tired making his way down from atop the roof, where he was putting up the glowing skeletons; grunkle Stan's idea.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say, Dipping Sau-Bill!" The girl beamed by seeing the demon float over, "What are you doing out here? I thought you was going to spend the entire day inside?"

"Heh, I got bored. They don't show anything but bad horror movies in Tv," The blond scoffed, "So I thought I'd rather go bug Dipping-dot~!"

"Mission complete, now go away." Dipper said annoyed, still making his way from the roof to his sister. Mabel giggled and Bill pouted, bottom lip sticking out. The male twin had been rejecting towards Bill ever since Mabel had convinced Stan to let the demon move into the Shack. Actually, he had always been acting rather rude towards him.

"Aw, but Pine Tree~!" Bill made puppy eyes.

"No, Cipher. If you don't leave now, I'll take you to church Sunday and make you drink holy water." The brunet narrowed his eyes while looking at the blond, now standing next to Mabel.

"I...fine. Can't argue with that." The demon turned around on his heels and left.

Mabel stared almost horrified at Dipper. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him mercilessly; "Dipper, how could you hurt him like that!"

Dipper wiggled out of his sister's, surprisingly, strong grib.

"Hurt? You've got to be kidding me, he can't get hurt. Now, what was it you needed help with?"

Mabel looked at him with slightly watery eyes.

“I’ll get Bill to help me. You just put up those skeletons or whatever. You fit them. No heart, just like them.” She said, turning around and leaving into the Shack, to get Bill. Dipper was left in deep confusion. What was she talking about? The brunet figured, with a sigh, that there was nothing he could do. He got on top of the roof once again and put up the remaining skeletons.

 

“Hey, kid, get down here, right now preferably.” Stan’s voice wasn’t really kind, on the other hand, when was Stan kind? Dipper had been fighting the electricity for the skeletons for hours now, he wasn’t really the most promising electrician. The brunet, however, quickly ran down the ladder and faced his grunkle.

“Yeah?”

“Kid, you and Bill will go grocery-shopping now. No complains. Bill got the list. Oh, and make sure to get the cheapest milk this time!” The older man said, already on his way back to the Shack. Dipper was once again left, however this time not confused. Just really pissed.

“Hey, Piiiine Treeeeee~! We are going to have **_so_** much fun, am I right?”

“You could not be more wrong.” Dipper said annoyed.

“You wound me, Pine Tree!” Bill whined and grabbed the tall man’s hand, then begun floating a centimeter above the ground towards the town.

“Walk, Bill!” Dipper burst out and pulled back his hand. The demon laughed, almost hysterically and planted his feet on the ground. He looked back at Dipper, when the brunet cleared his throat, “Bill. Was this your idea?”

“What was my idea?” The blond asked innocently.

“Shopping groceries together.” Dipper growled.

“Nope, it was Shooting Star’s!” Bill chuckled as reply. Dipper almost choked just by hearing that. He was going to have a little talk when they got back.

 

“So, got it all? Wow, kid, what happened to you?” Stan asked, when the two young men entered the Shack. Dipper was shaking with frustration and Bill was laughing. Dipper’s only response was to point at the laughing demon. Mabel entered the room and stared wordless at her brother, then moving her look to Bill.

“Hey, Bill-Bill…What did you do to him?” She asked, lifting a brow.

“Oh, I just was just juggling a bit with the eggs. Your brother just got paranoid~!”

Dipper shook his head and managed to talk. “You juggled with an old lady and her fucking shopping cart, you crazy demon!” Stan gave Bill a nasty and angry look. Bill lifted his hands in defense.

“Yeah, that’s one way to put it. I would say I just helped her to her car.” He chuckled and shrugged.

“She was **walking** to the supermarket!” Dipper shouted, still angry with the smaller, blond man, hovering next to him. Bill just put an arm around him.

“Don’t be so mad, Pine Tree-“

“Stop calling me that, demon!” Dipper shouted and ran upstairs, dropping the bags with groceries on his way. The only sounds left was the slamming of a door and muffled sobs. Both Mabel and Stan glared at Bill.

“Alright, alright, I’ll go talk to him, sheesh!” The demon wrinkled his nose at the humans and floated upstairs, knocking rapidly at the door. Nothing. “Pine Tr-Dipper, let me iiiiin~!” He whined, almost as a beg. He hated when Shooting Star was mad at him. However, since all he had to do was making Dipper happy again, it didn’t seem like a problem.

“Go away!” It suddenly sounded from the other side of the door.

“No can do, Dipper, I have to make you smile again.” The blond replied.

“If that’s the only reason you are here, you will fail. Go away!” Bill sighed at the words and snapped his fingers, teleporting into the room. The flash of neon blue startled the man lying on the bed, crying. He jolted and sat up, glaring angrily at the demon, floated in the end of the bed.

“Get out, Bill.”

“No.” Bill floated closer, and sat on the bed, in front of Dipper, making the brunet lean backwards. The amber autumn sun hit Bill’s face, making him blink swiftly. He got even closer, the sloping wall casting a shadow on him. This, however, meant being inches from an uncomfortable Pine Tree. Bill sighed.

“I’m sorry, okay? I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have done all this, when it made you feel bad. I won’t do it again.” He tried smiling, but something about Dipper’s twisted face made it impossible. Dipper sniffed at the words, almost making the demon feel bad for real. Bill looked away, trying to think of what to say. This wasn’t something he was used to, comforting others. He didn’t want Shooting Star to make Stan throw him out, though, he liked living here. Mabel had moved to the former secret room, and Bill had moved in with Dipper, in the Mabel’s side of the room. Many things had changed the past seven years. The twins were both adult, Mabel had made her move on Pacifica and they were dating now, Soos and Melody got married…So many changes. Bill had created this meatsack so he could stay around Dipper… _and Mabel! Differently also Mabel!_ Bill sighed and looked down at Dipper, who had pulled his legs up, resting his forehead on his knees, not vouchsafing him a single glance. The demon pulled his own legs up to his chest as well, resting his chin on his knees, looking down at the sobbing mess to Dipper. He sighed and reached an arm out for his Pine Tree, letting it rest on the brunet’s shoulder. Dipper didn’t move nor speak.

“I’m sorry.” Bill said, almost giving up. He had no idea about what to do. He made a deep sigh and attempted to pull Dipper into a hug, startling the taller man again. Dipper’s shock made him unable to move, Bill hugging him. _Hugging him!_ Dipper choked on a breath, making the demon let go of him again.

“You okay, Pine Tree?” Bill asked, clear worry in his voice. Dipper didn’t believe his own ears.

“I thought you enjoyed seeing my in pain.” The brunet said, bitterly. Bill winkled his nose at the mortal.

“I did. But that’s years ago. I just pick on you, because your reactions are funny! I don’t like your pain as much as others…” Bill said, bad taste in his mouth. Did he really just say that?

Dipper at the blond a moment, then said, tone dripping with poison; “Who are you and what did you do the Bill Cipher?”

The reactions made Bill chuckled, smiling down at the boy.

“Oh, c’mon, Pine Tree, it’s me, Bill the one and only!” He snickered and smirked.

Dipper looked skeptical a moment. The demon was the only one that…weird. The brunet sighed and got up from the bed, leaving Bill surprised over the bounces the bed made, and slammed the door. He was tired of all this, he was nineteen for God’s sake; he couldn’t just sit in his room, listening to a demon while crying his heart out. That was not Dipper Pines.

 

“Bro-bro, you’re alright?” Mabel beamed up slightly at the sight of her brother. Dipper just shook his head at her, and Mabel pointed over at the fridge, “You need a glass of Mabel juice, then you’ll on back on track, Dipping Sauce!” That cause the male twin to shake his head again.

“I’ll pass, thanks, sis. I will just go put up the last things for the party tomorrow.”

“But it’s dark outside, kid.” Stan said and took a sip of his newly brewed coffee. Dipper shrugged.

“I’m not gonna die from some darkness.”

“Don’t let the gnomes take you!” Mabel shouted when Dipper disappeared behind the front door, giggling.

 

The gentle wind made Dipper’s hair move, the moonlight making his skin glow light blue. He was sitting on the roof with the neon skeletons, though they weren’t turned on. The breeze made the yellow and orange leaves move in gentle movements in the trees and on the ground. Dipper closed his eyes, just enjoying the sound of…a switch being turned on and off rapidly. The brunet growled and turned his head to look behind him. The blond demon was swiping his finger against the switch repeatedly while ginning at the skeletons that turned on and off, shifting between neon orange and light bulb colored.

“Bill, get lost already. You’ve done enough.”

“Aw, Pine Tree!” The demon whined and placed his rump beside Dipper’s. A little too close for comfort, according to Dipper. The demon smirked, “Why are you like this to me? It’s not like I have actually done you anything!”

“Nothing, except almost murdering me and my sister, destroying Gravity Falls, and the entire universe!” Dipper snarled, furrowing his eyebrows.

“I mean apart from that…” Bill said with anxiety in his voice. Dipper sighed. This was hopeless, Bill would never understand all the things Dipper worried about, like family and- Dipper jolted upon Bill resting his head against the brunet’s shoulder, the yellow sweater scratching the skin on his bare arm. He looked down at the blond, shivering when he felt a hand gently stroke over the same arm.

“Bill?”

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing?”

“…Relaxing with my friend.”

“We aren’t-“

“Friends, I know. We aren’t friends. I can try, can’t I?” Bill cut off the conversation and for a second everything was lit up in a light blue tint. When it faded out, Bill was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween's day passes without anything big happening. Just a few...bumps...on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter, acually. It's important for the story, and I am making yet another cliffhanger .-.  
> Yes, that's my thing.  
> Buuuuuuuutttttttttt it's a bit shorter than the last one, it changes
> 
> Oh yeah, and the song Mabel and Bill are singing is Broken Arrows by Daughtry  
> Also, there's a lot of dialouge, I will try to make more action happen. It will in next chapter, don't worry c;  
> Enjoy!

“Bill? Is that you?” Mabel was just about to go to bed, when she found the blond demon sitting on her bed with his legs curled up against his chest. Crying? Yeah, crying. His shaking shoulders revealed it to the female twin.

“No, go away, Shooting Star.” The demon sniffled.

“Aw, Bill-Bill, you dummy! What’s wrong?” The girl asked, gently. The demon just sobbed and curled up further, not saying a word. Mabel smiled slightly and sat next to Bill, an arm around his shoulder in comfort.

“You can talk to me, Bill. I’m here for you.” She said with calm voice. The demon looked up at her, neon blue tears running down his cheeks, hiccupping from crying. It was a sad sight, that’s for sure. Mabel smiled and begun to sing.

“ _The best of intension, I lay at your feet…_ ” She winked at Bill, the demon looking her in the eyes. He continued the song, low and with shaking voice.

“ _And I need you to see past the worst part of me…_ ” He sang

“ _I’m tired of taking my aim._ ”

“ _When I keep on missing…_ ” Bill sighed, “Mabel, this isn’t helping! I lo-…like your brother way too much to live with this.” Mabel giggled and hugged him.

“I was nervous when I had to confess to Pacifica too, but in the end, she liked me back, even though it didn’t seem like it. You have to take a shot. Either he likes you back and everything is good, or he rejects and nothing will change.”

“No, Mabel! Things won’t be the same… He will hate me even more.” Bill glared down, feeling the burn in his eyes from the salty tears that slowly made their way to his cheeks.

“Hate more…” The girl smiled at her slightly shaking friend, “He doesn’t hate you.”

“As if you know anything about that!” The blond scoffed.

Mabel snickered. “Then I guess you don’t know what he said about you yesterday~” She grinned big when Bill looked up with a curious face.

“What did he say?” He asked, carefully. The demon curled slightly closer to his friend, being even smaller than her.

“He said that you are the cutest little thing he has ever seen~” She poked his nose and his face lit up in a dark red blush, morphing him into a tomato. Mabel chuckled and let go of Bill, making him sit up.

“I will think about what you said, Shooting Star, thanks. I will try to gain the courage, to…y’know.”

She nodded. “You’ve got a lot of courage, you are just a coward!” She said happily. He laughed.

“I guess I am, but get some sleep already. I’ll do the same.” He floated towards the door and turned his head towards the brown-haired girl a last time, “I am grateful I have you by my side through this, Shooting Star.” By that, Bill shut the door, leaning against it a longer while, until a female voice shouted from the room.

“I know you’re still there, mister tomato. Bed, now!” He chuckled and left upstairs to his and Dipper’s room.

 

“Pine Tree? Piiiine Treeeeee!” Bill shook the boy by a grib on his shoulders, a leg on either side of Dipper, trying to wake him up. The brunet just turned around on the side, mumbling something about ‘five more minutes’. Bill sighed and slapped Dipper’s cheek, making him jolt beneath him and shoot up his eyelids.

“What the hell, Bill?”

“What the Mindscape,” The blond corrected, teasingly, “Hell is a cool place, but the Mindscape even better.”

Dipper sat up, making Bill fall slightly backwards, until he got a grib on the edge of the bed behind him.

“What do you want, anyways?” Dipper wiped his mouth for a little bit of drool on his cheek, from his sleep.

“I have a gift for you!” Bill said enthusiastic.

“Oh no…” Dipper mumbled, “More dead animals and deer teeth, I suppose?” He rubbed his one eye and yawned.

“Pine Tree! You wound me! And no, it is not something dead. Just come oooooooon and see~!”

Dipper sighed and got up, pulling on some clothes. He blushed when he realized that his roommate, the demon, was staring at and sent him an angry glare. Bill chuckled and floated downstairs, the burnet following close by. In the kitchen, Stan sat with his coffee, Mabel with her, well, Mabel juice, chewing Stancakes, as the Pines family had named pancakes made by the older man. The oven was lit up, as if something was baking.

“Tada!” Bill said, making jazz hands towards the kitchen counter.

“…What?” Dipper looked at it. An empty counter. Bill first then looked at it, realizing what he had made was still in the oven.

“Shooting Star, you said you’d take them out for when he got down here!” Bill complained pathetically, lip trembling a bit, as he made puppy eyes towards the girl. Mabel just giggled at the blond.

“Sorry, Bill-Bill, I was busy.” She lifted her glass of pink liquid towards him and drank. He shook his head.

“Fine! Then I will just have to do everything myself!” He said in a resentful, and fake, tone. He put on the baking mittens and took some cookies out of the open. They smelled almost of Christmas and…pine trees. Dipper wrinkled his nose annoyed at the demon, who hovered closer to him with the baking pan in his hands, holding it out. Dipper looked down at the smoking cookies, widening his eyes at the shape.

“Bill...?”

“Take one, _Pine Tree~_ ” The demon snickered. Dipper sighed and nodded, picking one up and taking a bite, cutting the top of the _pine tree_ shaped cookies. He could hear a whisper, Mabel’s voice, into Bill’s ear.

“ _Say it~!_ ” She giggled and held her left hand in front of her mouth, not to burst out in laughter.

Bill bit his bottom lip not to laugh, but gave up and chuckled. “You are technically a cannibal now.” His eyes moved up, looking at the ceiling while he smirked, waiting for Dipper’s reactions. However, to his surprise, Dipper was still calm.

“And whose fault is that?” The young man simply asked, finishing the cookie, “They are good. When did you learn to cook?”

Bill looked around a bit, as if unsure whether to respond or not, though ending up doing just that. “I am all-knowing, Pine Tree. I even know the secrets of the universe, so cooking isn’t a big deal-“ He was cut off by the girl behind him.

“I helped him.” Bill glared back at her.

“Really Mabel? I couldn’t just have this one thing?”

The girl giggled hysterically and Bill crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. Dipper just smiled and looked at the demon. He was somewhat cute-no! He wasn’t, never mind! Dipper face palmed himself in his head, a faint blush crossing his cheeks. Suddenly Mabel exclaimed.

“It’s the day of Halloween! Ohmygosh the party is tonight!” She squealed, jumping up from her chair, face covered in Stancake crumbs. Dipper laughed slightly, grabbing another pine tree cookie from the baking pan, baking Bill twist his upper body away, glaring at Dipper for the action. Dipper chuckled in extension to the laugh, this time of Bill, though. Bill pouted angrily at the brunet, who took a big bite of the cookie in his hand. Smiling at Bill, he said with calm voice.

“You are good at baking, help or not. Want to help me put up the last things for the party? The weather is with us. It was bit of a dance with the devil to believe in the fact that the weather was going to be good at the day of Halloween, but the Pines wasn’t the ones afraid of taking a change.

Bill blushed slightly at the request and Mabel, who had calmed a little bit, snickered at the boys.

“Are you inviting him on a date?” It suddenly sounded from Stan, who had just been sipping of his coffee the entire time, “It was about time.”

Now it was Dipper’s turn to blush, face turning red as an apple.

“Grunkle!” He said, voice shaking very slightly.

“Ignore that old oaf, Pine Tree.” Bill said, grabbing Dipper’s arm, after putting away the baking pan, a snap of his fingers, and floated outside with a confused Pine Tree next to him.

 

The bright October sun beamed into the young men’s faces as they sat atop the roof, staring out into the forest. Dipper sighed, glancing at Bill, his amber eyes being lit up by the sun, the creamy yellow sclera surrounding it, his blond hair waving carelessly in the wind. That demon did something to Dipper; however, he had no idea what it was. Nonetheless, it hurt when Bill was around. Not being able to hug nor touch him. Dipper let out another deep breath, making Bill look at the taller male.

“What’s up, Pine Tree?” He asked, lifting the eyebrow visible from his bangs. Dipper breathed deeply and sat up, back straight.

“Bill…Have you ever been in love?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is here, thing's goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little bit dark, a bit of blood and such, but it is also just the start of fluffy!

The past two hours had been Hell. Bill had refused to answer Dipper’s question, and poofed himself away from the roof, shortly after it was asked. Now he was talking with Mabel about who knows what. Dipper was sitting alone in the couch, no one around him. Stan was outside, deciding the “price” of the party, and the two gossips sat in Mabel’s room.

The party would be starting very soon, and no doubt about the fact that Mabel was excited. Candy and Grenda had arrived a bit too early; they were now giving Bill a makeover. Dipper snickered at the thought; he was probably covered in pink glitter and lipstick by now. That, however, was not the case. When Bill came out of the girl’s room, Dipper dropped his jaw. The blond smirked, feeling confident in his vampire gown.

“You like, Pine Tree?” He asked; voice dripped with tease. Dipper shook his head.

“Y-you wish!” The brunet replied quickly, almost rushed.

Dipper’s look glanced over the black silk cape, black tuxedo underneath, and the sharp fangs sticking slightly out over Bill’s bottom lip. The lips had a blood red color to them, so lipstick indeed, just not the way Dipper though. Nor hoped. The blond was a little too attractive. Especially since his own costume was a twin costume with Mabel, peanut butter and jelly, just as when they were twelve. She had remade the costumes, making them a lot bigger, the twins being adult now. Seeing Bill’s costume made Dipper slightly embarrassed over his own. He didn’t want to disappoint Mabel, though.

He were pulled out of his thoughts by a voice, almost purring. “C’mon, Sapling, let’s join the girl’s for _your_ makeover.” He lidded his eyes slightly, dark eyeliner standing out even more obvious.

“M-my makeover? Oh hell, no!” Dipper growled at him, slapping the hand approaching him. Bill pulled it back swiftly.

“Yes, peanut butter isn’t pale tan, you know.”

“I am **not** pale!” The brunet yelled annoyed. Truth be told, though, he was. Dipper turned on his heel and left, outside to his grunkle who was sitting on the veranda, relaxing with a cold Pitt Cola. Dipper sunk down into the chair next to the grey-haired man.

“What’s up, kid?” Stan asked, as his nephew sighed, himself taking a sip of his cola.

“Bill.” Was the only reply. It told more than enough, and Stan let out a slight grunt of understanding. Mabel came running out from the Shack, covered in fake cobweb, when she came through the door, not ducking for the web. Dipper couldn’t help but giggle, even though he was rather annoyed right now. Mabel went over to him, walking funny because of the big jar around her body.

“Dipping Sauce, what’s up with rejecting Bill-Bill like that?” She asked, making Dipper sigh.

“I wasn’t rejecting him, but…you know how I feel, I get uncomfortable with his…flirting or whatever.” Dipper sunk down even further, trying to do like a turtle and lifted his shoulders around his head.

Mabel chuckled.

“Okay, loverboy, people are arriving, we better be good hosts! Go get your costume!” She jumped up and ran over to Wendy and her friends, who was just now arriving. Dipper felt a tint of pink crossing his cheeks, but chuckled awkwardly, getting up, to dress up in his own giant jar of peanut butter.

Dipper was leaning against the outer wall of the Shack, a drink in his hand. The party had been going on for a few hours now. The sun had disappeared already an hour ago, even though it wasn’t late yet. People was dancing to the music, simply parting like crazy.

The brunet had given up in wearing his peanut butter costume, since his shoulders were wider than Mabel had made room for in the suit. Therefore, he was just wearing an orange shirt, black west and jeans, with silver cobweb pattern, from last year’s Halloween.

A few girls, standing nearby, looked over at him, giggling. Dipper didn’t really take much notice of it, since they were probably just making jokes about him. However, the girls gently pushed one of them towards him, her slapping their arms while laughing. Then she slowly went over to Dipper. She was wearing a short, dark red dress, with laced edges. A bit slutty, if Dipper’s opinion counted.

“Hey, you’re Dipper, right?” She asked with sugar sweet voice. Dipper almost choked.

“Yeah, that’s me, the one and only.” He smiled awkwardly at her, trying to be polite.

Bill wandered randomly around, looking at the different costumes at the party. Lack of creativity, if he should say so himself. People looked after him, long glances from females, and a few males as well. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy the attention, but…he wanted the awkward brown-haired man’s attention. Almost the only one he didn’t get. Thinking about it, he hadn’t seen much of Pine Tree that evening. He decided to look around a bit; maybe he could find his Sapling in the crowd of dancing monsters, which the costumes made the people look like tonight.

His eyes were locked at the petite girl standing in front of Dipper. It had surprised him to see someone flirting with _his_ Pine Tree, though now, looking closer, anger bubbled up in his gut, he almost screamed at her. His eyes turned glowing red, when the girl ran her hand briefly down Dipper’s chest, he felt the anger taking over, losing control completely, he ran over to them, grabbed the girl’s arm roughly and slammed her against the wall next to Dipper, both the brunet and the girl gasping, followed by a few additional gasps when other guests noticed. He put a hand on her neck, squeezing, and growling deep down in his throat.

“ _dOn’T yOu DaRe ToUcHiNg My PiNe TrEe LiKe ThAt EvEr AgAiN, YoU fIlThY hUMaN!_ ” He hissed loudly, the girl gasping for air. A big hand on Bill’s shoulder pulled him swiftly away from her, as he was forced to stare into angry, brown eyes.

“Bill! What the hell is wrong with you? You can’t just attack someone like that, what were you thinking?!” Dipper yelled at him, desperate, wide eyes boring into Bill’s visible, red eye.

“ _sHe ToUcHeD yOu, DiPpEr! TeLl HeR sHe CaN’t!!”_ The demon shouted in defense, eyes flickering red to golden, in confusion.

“That is something **I** deicide, Bill.” Dipper growled, letting go of the raging blond’s shoulders, pushing him slightly away. The brunet turned to the terrified girl, apologizing repeatedly to her. She just nodded rapidly and quickly ran away. Dipper had noticed the red mark on her throat and furrowed his brows, glancing at Bill, who was running off as well. Into the forest.

“Bill!” Mabel’s voice yelled after him, as she ran over to Dipper, “What happened, Dipper?” She asked, worried look in her face. Dipper shook his head.

“I have no idea. One moment I was talking to a girl, the next Bill attacked her.” He said, voice shaking slightly from the shock he didn’t let out of his system when it happened.

“Bro-bro, you’ve got to help me find him!” The female twin said, slight worry in her voice. She was afraid of what the blond demon would do to himself and surroundings when he was mad. Dipper nodded and left the guests, who was slowly getting over the shock they had gotten. Wendy ran up to Dipper, grabbing his shoulder.

“Hey man, you alright?” She asked; eyebrows furrowed in worry. He gave her a nod as well and smiled slightly. She smiled back and let go of his shoulder, then he followed Mabel as fast as he could.

Bill shuddered. The forest was cold and disgusting. He was holding around himself, rubbing his arms to keep him warm. In this state, after using so much power on getting mad, his powers wasn’t strong enough to keep himself warm, yet alone protecting himself. _This was a bad idea._ Running blindly into the deep, dark forest of Gravity Falls, at night. The weak moonlight of the crescent moon lit the forest slightly up through the clouds that had gathered on the sky, the humidity rising slowly as time passed, the moon rising further on sky. Bill’s heart was racing in his chest, cold, hurt, and sad. He heard a sound and jolted in shock, the fear invading his mind. A shadow moved in the darkness. He was defenseless like this and he was weak. He missed Pine Tree and his slight smiles. He missed Shooting Star and her comforting words. He missed _not_ being in this forest at night.

The twins were running through the forest, following the footsteps they could find in the wet grass, wet from dew. They heard a scream and Dipper jolted, horrified. He knew that scream.

“Bill-Bill!” Mabel squealed in terror. She grabbed Dipper’s arm roughly and pulled him the direction of the scream.

They didn’t have to run long before they saw a shadowy creature run off, Bill lying on the ground, horrified, covered in scratches and blood. His hair was messy, his vampire costume shattered and scattered around the surrounding woods. He was shaking, eye wide open.

“Bill!” Mabel screamed at him. No response. He was just lying there, looking after the creature as he hugged himself in fear. Dipper went past Mabel, who was sitting very close to the blond man, and slowly approached him. Bill’s eye moved to him, locking itself in his gaze. Dipper tried to look as calm as he could, not wanting to scare the man further. Bill still didn’t move, so Dipper gently put his arms around the shaking demon and picked him up. Bill curled up in the tall man’s arms, body shivering from time to time. Mabel went to them, looking at Bill, who had closed his eyes. She hushed him, making him stop making tiny noises of fear. She looked at Dipper, concerned over the man in his brother’s arms. Dipper found it surprisingly hard not to cry.

“He’s waking up, bro-bro!” Mabel yelled to her brother, who was warming a towel to put on Bill’s forehead. Dipper made a grunt as response and came over, crouching beside the small demon. Bill blinked his eye, the other staying shut.

“What attacked you-“ Mabel was cut off by her brother, who whispered.

“No, Mabel. Let him get over the shock first. It’s not important either. The only important thing is that Bill will get better soon, alright?” The brunette girl nodded swiftly. Bill’s one golden eye stared up at Dipper, who slowly put the towel over his forehead. He winced slightly. Dipper tried smiling, even though it was hard with the tiny, hurt man before him. After a while, the brunet put the towel away and made a gentle attempt to pick Bill up, making the demon curl up on the spot.

“What’s the matter, Bill?” Dipper asked, looking concerned down at the blond.

It was a while before a tiny, scared voice replied.

“Who are you?” Dipper widened his eyes, looking shocked at the demon.

“I…I’m Dipper. Dipper Pines, you live with me.” He was genuinely worried now. Was Bill playing games with him? Did he really…not remember who he was?

Bill made a small nod. “Alright. Why were you going to pick me up?”

“You need a bath. You’re covered in blood.” Bill shivered slightly from hearing that, but said gloomy.

“I’ll bath myself. I can’t ask that of you.”

“You aren’t asking it of me; I am deciding that I am bathing you. You have the choice between me, a girl or an old man.” Bill widened his eyes slightly, but nodded.

“Alright, you’ve got me there…” His voice was still weak, but he wasn’t all gone, at least. Dipper chuckled slightly; glad to know the tease hadn’t disappeared from his roommate.

“Giddy ‘up!” Dipper said with a slight smile as he gently picked Bill up, carrying the featherweight into the bathroom. He placed him on the closed toilet seat; “You want to undress or do you need help?” The taller man asked calmly. Bill trying to lift his arms to get off his ripped Dracula shirt. No luck. Dipper just looked caring at him.

“It’s fine, you don’t have to worry, okay? We’ve seen each other’ bodies before.” He said in an attempt to calm Bill, who was clearly nervous. The little man lit up slightly.

“Are you my boyfriend?” Dipper blushed by Bill’s words.

“Uh, n-no, not quite… We share a room, and it’s hard to avoid when we both sleep almost naked.” Bill looked a bit dejectedly down, when the words crossed Dipper’s lips, one by one. Dipper pouted, but slowly continued to help the demon out of his clothes. The blond’s smooth and tan skin was so tempting to touch, but he just couldn’t. The bruised body stood out too clearly, and Bill didn’t even remember him. It wouldn’t be right.

“Bro-bro, how’s Bill doing?” Mabel asked, after entering the boys’ room with some warm soup. Dipper smiled.

“He’s doing a bit better after the bath, I think he needed it.”

“Oh, do tell!” She giggled, placing the soup on the table next to the bed. Dipper’s face turned bright red.

“Mabel, please. I can’t do that, it’s embarrassing…” Mabel snickered at his comment.

“Sure is, Bro-bro.” He gave her a small smile.

“He is sleeping now, though. It took forever; he was so scared of falling asleep. I think he is afraid of the shadows; he eyed mine a few times, before getting calm.”

Mabel nodded understanding.

“He is cute when he sleep, isn’t he?” The female twin chuckled while looking at the tiny demon all curled up in his sleep.

“Yeah…wait, no!” Dipper blurted out desperate. What was he saying? He let his gaze fall on Bill. He looked so peaceful, and…weak, with the bandages around his left overarm and patches on his cheek. His chest were rising and lowing slowly, in sync with his breath. He wasn’t snoring, but almost silent breaths escaped his mouth. Dipper sighed, his twin noticed.

“Diiiiiipper~” She purred. He jolted when being pulled out of his thoughts, blushing furiously while staring wide-eyed at his sibling. She just gave him a little smile, nodded in Bill’s direction and left. Dipper knew what it meant. _Take good care of him._ He would. Always.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddly chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the lullaby Dipper sings, you can hear the melody and well, the actual song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJ6URMDT1xE  
> It is a bit shorter, this chaper, and mostly cuddles, so, yeah....
> 
> this fic is from now on without storyline

It was the small whimpers beside him that woke Dipper up. He jolted awake when he realized that the blond man had curled up next to him. He had his arms around his chest, shaking slightly. Dipper felt a blush sneak over his face, but slowly put his own arms around the smaller man’s shoulders and sighed. This couldn’t possibly be healthy. Bill kept whimpering and shaking. Nightmares, Dipper thought. He sat up slowly, with the demon in his arms. As he moved, Bill snuggled closer, in fear, muttering small noises of angst. Dipper held him closer, rocking him gently from side to side. He didn’t like seeing the blond this way, however, he had no idea. Bill mumbled something that sounded a bit like…like a lullaby. Of course.

“The night is so quiet,   
the air is so clean.  
Dew beads trundle,  
moonbeams play,  
along the luster of the lake.”

The silent singing made Bill’s frown turn slightly upside down and cuddled up to him. Dipper continued.

“Wave melodies,   
rocking the heart,  
gently and calm.  
Sigh and complain quiet down,  
the breath of the wind frees,  
the heaviness of the mind.”

The singing calmed Bill, making Dipper smile slightly. It was an old lullaby, sung by his own mother when he had nightmares, back so many years ago. It was always a nice memory. Bill’s lips parted slightly in a yawn, as he blinked rapidly and opened his eyes. Dipper gave him a surprised glance.

“Hey…” Bill said, tired.

“Bill, you should be sleeping.” Dipper just replied.

Bill frowned slightly. “I know, but…I had a nightmare. Until something calmed me. It was weird. It turned it into a dream.”

“You remember everything you dream?” Dipper asked, getting a nod in return. _Right, he’s a dream demon._ Dipper reminded himself, earning a curious look from Bill. Dipper just shook his head slightly. He still had his arms around the small blond, he squeezed him gently, making Bill squeak. The brunet chuckled drowsily. Bill’s face was slightly red, as he yawned again and fell slowly asleep, while Dipper held him close.

“Bro-bro, breakfast!” Mabel yelled up to her brother. No response. She threw her head back and growled in slight annoyance. That lazy bum. Opening the door and looking into the room made her yelp, at the sight. A tall brunet and a small blond was curled up close to each other, as lovers. It made her wonder what happened last night, though the thought made her wrinkle her nose and giggle.

“Bro-bro, wake up~!” She chuckled. Dipper blinked a few times, stretching his body, as he felt the weight upon his chest. He glanced down and blushed furiously, eyes shifting between his sister, who was wiggling her eyebrows, and the demon resting his head on him. Mabel made grimace and laughed, waking Bill up. The demon yawned and rubbed his eyes, wincing a bit when he hit one of his scratches. Instinctively, Dipper hugged him close, to make him stop wincing. Bill blushed, looking over at Mabel, who had a beaming smile painted on her face.

“Tell me everything!” Mabel demanded at the two blushing men sitting in front of her, eating breakfast.

“Please don’t.” Stan mumbled from the sideline, earning a glare from Mabel.

“Mabel, please, I already told you, _nothing_ happened, we just…I guess Bill sleepwalked over to me. And I woke up because he had a nightmare and whined.”

Bill blushed at those words and hid her head even further down into collar of the sweater he had borrowed from Mabel. Mabel just chuckled at her brother.

“And then you had to cuddle him close, hm?” Dipper furrowed his brows.

“I was just securing him, okay? No harm done.”

“Suuuure, bro-bro.” She giggled. Stan made a sigh and leaned back into the chair with his newspaper, the Gravity Falls Gossiper. Bill suddenly stood up, slamming his hands into the table. Dark eyes looked down.

“Bill?” Dipper asked carefully.

“ _What were we before I lost my memory?_ ” Bill whispered. He was shaking and his eyes felt like washed with soap.

“Bill, calm down, I got you.” The taller man said, wrapping his arms around the small blond. He could feel the heart in Bill’s chest hammering rapidly, making Dipper rock him gently.

“ _You all know what happened. You all know who I were, who **we** were…Tell me._” He demanded. Mabel was staring shocked at him, Stan ignoring the situation.

Dipper lifted the demon up, making him jolt and grab at Dipper’s shoulders tightly, in annoyance.

“I will tell you, don’t worry. I’ll tell you it all, but not before you calm down. You can’t handle being too frustrated.” Dipper carried him bridal style to their room, leaving Mabel with her mouth wide open, though a tint of smile were shown on her face.

“Tell me.” The tiny demon demanded. Dipper had placed him on the bed, sat behind him and wrapped arms and legs around him. He hadn’t said a word though. He still didn’t and Bill tried to wiggle out of the taller man’s arms, though without success.

“Tell me or lemme go, mortal!” Dipper knew that was a joke, yet the choice of words worried him. Did he really remember everything? Was he just faking? Bill turned his head and looked at the brunet. The blank eyes that met Dipper’s couldn’t possibly be faked…

“Alright, alright, I’ll tell you, just sit still,” Dipper said, sighing and wrapped his arms even tighter around Bill, “You were attacked by something…We still don’t know what, but it hurt you badly. Mabel and I found you in the forest and took you back here. You’re with so far?”

Bill nodded slowly, looking down. Dipper continued in a calm voice.

“Good. Before that happened, you were living here. You’re…” Dipper paused his voice. Should he tell Bill that he was a dream demon that he tried to murder everyone at some point? No… It could break him. “Well, you enjoyed, I think, flirting with me. That’s what I got from it, at least. I… I liked you. However, I rejected your approaching. I wasn’t sure about you.” He said the last boldly, leaning his head down to rest his forehead against Bill’s shoulder, hugging him even tighter. Bill said nothing. The silence was painful, and long. Suddenly, Bill blurted out.

“I love you.” And put his hands for his mouth, staring out in the air. “Sorry, forget it.”

“Shush.” Dipper said, and moved his arms from around Bill’s arms, to his torso, embracing the small blond. Bill felt a blush sneak to cover his face, making him look down. Dipper just chuckled.

“Hey, it’s alright. We all say crazy things.”

“Holy shit!” A scream was heard from outside the Shack. The twins ran out to find Bill on his back, on the ground. Dipper ran over and kneeled beside the blond.

“What the hell happened, man?” He asked worried, helping Bill up to sit. He arched his back slightly and whined.

“I fell from the roof… I was trying to take down the skeletons…” Dipper held back a chuckle and picked Bill up, making him squeal. Mabel chuckled along.

“I’ll take care of those, okay?” Dipper almost asked, hugging the little man close, “But honestly, Bill, you need to stop getting hurt. We hardly have any more bandage.” Bill crossed his arms.

“Nothing happened, okay? I’m _fine_.”

“Sure.” Mabel said, laughed her heart out. Bill sent her a glare, but said nothing. Dipper stood up; Bill in his arms, and carried him into the Shack. In their room, he put the blond on his bed and took a step back.

“Now, you’ll get some rest. Since those skeletons bug you so much, I’ll go take care of them. Sleep.”

Bill crossed his arms, while lying down, and grumbled something at the tall brunet, that he, however, didn’t hear. Dipper pulled a duvet over Bill. It was cold in their room in November, but the many colors of fall still shined in the sun outside. It wasn’t late, but Bill needed sleep upon his tiny fall from the roof. He honestly didn’t want the blond demon to hurt himself further. Bill pulled up the duvet with his one hand and closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep.


End file.
